


Too Soon

by coveredwagon



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredwagon/pseuds/coveredwagon
Summary: House holds a party for the doctors. You stay late afterwards to clean up and end up catching House playing the piano.





	

You woke up on the hallway floor. It was dark and quiet, save for the sound of a piano being played in the next room. You must have fallen asleep while cleaning up after the party. You weren’t drunk or anything. The only alcohol you ever really have is a few beers at, well, social gatherings. You didn’t have much tonight, however; you were just tired.

You looked at the time on your phone. 2:15. Oh God, how long were you asleep for? Wow, that’s incredibly rude. How is House still awake even? Assuming he’s the one playing the piano…

You got up and went to the living room, stopping at the entrance to watch House play. His hands danced along the keys with expert precision. It was a beautiful melody, calm but not too slow, almost like a Chris Garneau song.

A smile spread on your face. It was so lovely to see him like this, so peaceful, his eyes closed and his head tossing wistfully to the beat of the song. You just wanted to watch him forever, but you knew you couldn’t.

“It’s quite rude to stare.” He opened his eyes and smiled teasingly.

“It’s also quite rude to fall asleep when you’re cleaning up for the host. I’m not a very nice person, am I?” You smirked lazily at him and pulled your jacket around yourself tighter, missing the comfort of the blanket you would have around you at this time of night. You walked over to him as he continued to play and sat next to him on the piano bench.

“You lightweight.”

“Oh, I hardly drank.”

“Exactly.”

You let the moment pass and watched him play more.

“I used to play.”

“Really?”

You sighed. “Yeah. But I stopped a while ago. I don’t know why.” You shook your head. “I wish I hadn’t.”

“Jealous?”

You laughed. “Sure, you could say that. Music is almost… therapeutic. And that's something you need in your life as a doctor, you know?”

“Just tell the psychotherapists that and see what they think.”

You leaned down and put your elbow on the top of the piano, facing your torso towards House. You let my eyes drift down to his lips, up to his eyes, to his fingers, then his lips again.

He finished his song and laid his hands in his lap, then finally looked to you.

“You look like a lovestruck fool. It’s truly pitiful.” You noticed his eyes look mockingly down to your own lips, then up to your eyes.

You muttered, “Hypocrite,” and cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Your lips touched, and he placed his hands on the back of your neck to further deepen the kiss. It was heavenly, the feeling of his lips. After seeing him for the first time, that's all you wanted to do, just kiss him to no end. It didn't help when you were assigned to the diagnostics team and finally fell in love with him, no matter how rude and cold he was. It seemed like the two of you had such a chemistry that neither of you could ever get tired of the endless banters you shared together. 

Now this was finally happening in the most amazing way possible.

It ended too soon as he pulled away. You looked at each other with hooded eyes and kissed again, but with more movement. Tiny sparks set off in your heart, it was too much of a fantasy, too cheesy to be real. But you noticed when you pulled back for the second time, and he held you in his arms, that the feelings were mutual, really and truly.

You wanted to say it.

You wanted to tell him because you felt it.

But it was too soon.

Far too soon to say it.

So you kept quiet and sat there, enjoying the precious moment.

“What does this mean for us?”

“Well, I expect to see you ten minutes after one in my office everyday. And make sure you wear that nice blue thong I like.”

You shifted your head up on his chest and looked at him. “You’re a terrible human being, House.”

All he did was laugh and kiss your forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Yes, it was a little short, but it's my first work on here, so feedback is appreciated! I noticed a total drought of house/reader works so I thought I'd contribute.


End file.
